


Birthday Present

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo gives Sephiroth a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Sephy’s Birthday!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from FFVII. *le sigh*  
> 

He has never celebrated his birth. His ‘birthdays’ have always been filled with yearly evaluations and tests. In this way he has never considered his day of creation a ‘birthday’.  
In truth, he has never cared to have a birthday. They’re pointless and distracting.  
This year, Hojo decided to disagree and got him a ‘present’. Sephiroth knows it can only be another test in disguise and thinks nothing of it. Until he sees what ‘it’ is.

A cadet he has noticed on several occasions. It can’t be helped since he stands out so well from the crowd, more than even Zack.  
With smooth pale skin, bright blue eyes, and hair like the sun, the boy could have been from another world when compared to his peers.

“Your arm.”  
Sephiroth obeys the command. He found years ago it was futile to rebel. He doesn’t flinch as a needle presses into a vein.  
“Get in, you’re not to voyeur.”  
“What are you planning, Hojo?” Green eyes narrow menacingly, but they have no effect on the scientist. Without an answer, Sephiroth enters the room.

The room is like all the others in the facility with gray walls, a bed, and a one-way mirror. The sleeping cadet occupies the bed.  
Sephiroth feels a stirring in his groin, and understands what the injection was. “Hojo! What are you playing at?”  
The man’s voice floats though the intercom. “Think of it as practice until I find you the perfect mate. We can’t have you fumbling around when it counts. I hope blond isn’t too exotic for you.” The intercom snaps off with a deep chuckle from the scientist.

The blond shows signs of waking. Strife, he remembers the boy’s name is Cloud Strife. He hardly looks old enough to be in the army program. Sephiroth wonders if he didn’t lie about his age.  
First one striking blue eye opens then the other. If he makes it into SOLDIER, the Mako injections will make them absolutely stunning.

Sephiroth’s legs move on their own, approaching the still disoriented blond. The boy’s reaction when his brain catches up to his eyes is comical, but he isn’t in the mood to respond in a humored fashion.

“G-General, S-Sir!”  
“Cadet Strife. It seems we are both stuck here for the duration of our stay.”  
Cloud looks around the sparse room, trying to ignore the man’s intense eyes roaming over his body. The last thing he remembers is heading to his quarters after classes. Now he’s in an unfamiliar place wearing only his army-issued pants and his t-shirt, alone with the General. “Where are we?”  
“One of the subject rooms in the labs.” Sephiroth sits on the bed, eyes still on Cloud.  
Cloud swallows nervously. “Why are we here?” He can feel his cheeks heating up. A permanent tingle keeps crawling up and down his spine.  
A small smirk graces Sephiroth’s lips. “It’s my birthday.”

It’s the first time he’s been able to say that and mean it.  
Happy Birthday to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
